


Twitterfic 13 - Allan (What If) x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: What If (2013)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Brat, DFAB reader, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."degradation with my man Allan"
Relationships: Allan (What If 2013)/Reader, Allan (What If 2013)/You
Kudos: 2





	Twitterfic 13 - Allan (What If) x Reader

He leaned over and growled in your ear, "Keep that up and I'll treat you like the dirty fucking slut you are when we get home." Those words sending a shiver down your spine.

You were out drinking coffee with some friends, and today you felt like causing trouble.

He was wearing that stupid yellow t-shirt, the one with the snarling wild cat on it, the one that always draws attention. You couldn't help but want to wind him up. So you leaned in close to him, smiling sweetly at your friends, while your hand rubbed teasing circles on his thigh underneath the table. Pretending to listen to what was being said, but hell-bent on torturing Allan. You felt him tense underneath your touch, and he glanced at you briefly, warning you with his eyes.

You didn't care. If anything, that just spurred you on. Your fingers trailing further up now, grasping at the denim of his jeans. The arm that was wrapped around your shoulder tightened, his hand gripping you more firmly; another warning.

Finally your hand gently brushed over his cock, straining against the material. That's when he gave you the verbal warning. You clenched. He'd never spoken to you like that before. Sure, you knew he could be kinky, but... Nothing like that, so far.

A few more moments pass, your hand still resting on his dick, and he suddenly reaches for his phone. He mutters out an excuse to your friends, and drags you out of the coffee shop, holding his sweater in front of his crotch to conceal his arousal. You can't help but giggle at the sight.

Before you know it, you're back at home, being flung onto the bed. Allan is staring down at you, his eyes wild, almost growling at you, towering over you like some kind of predator. Maybe much like the one on his stupid shirt.

"You're just a horny little slut today, aren't you babe?" he says, as he clambers onto the bed, pinning you underneath him. Heat encompasses your body, grinning a little at his words. You're enjoying this side of him.

"You're just a collection of holes for my big fucking dick, aren't you? Look at you, I can see you practically salivating at the thought of it." He's not wrong. A little bit of saliva escapes your lips, tears pricking at your eyes, as he presses one hand against your throat.

"Answer me, slut," he snarls, his fingers clasping tighter against your neck. Your eyes are wide with lust.

You just about croak out a "Yes, baby," before he removes his hand and starts unzipping his jeans. Fuck. You've never seen him like this. He's... Feral. It's fucking delicious. He takes out his cock, moves up your body, and presses it against your chin.

He's so close. Your lips part slightly, your breathing stuttering, waiting in anticipation.

"Look at you, you fucking whore. So desperate. So needy for this dick." He drags his cock along your lips, before slapping it against your cheek. A quiet moan escapes your mouth.

"Such a filthy little bitch. You're gonna take my cock right now, and you're going to enjoy it." He's not wrong. This is fucking hot.

He uses his free hand to grip your jaw, your mouth falls open, and he quickly slides his dick past your lips.

You knew it was coming, but you gasp anyway, as he adjusts himself to a more comfortable angle and thrusts down into you. You do your best to flick your tongue around him, trying to open your mouth wider, accommodating him as best you can.

Drool falling from the corners of your lips. He flashes you a wicked smile.

"That's it, such a good whore for me, you keep taking that dick baby..." He takes one hand and grasps at the back of your head, fingers tangling in your hair, forcing you up towards him. His cock hitting the back of your throat now, and you know you're making a mess of your underwear.

His pace becomes faster now and you feel him twitching, you know he's close. You do everything you can to make this even more pleasurable for him, your hands finding his hips and pulling him closer. Your tongue working hard to satisfy him.

And then it happens. He's filling your mouth, spilling hot cum on your tongue, you feel it slipping down your throat. He doesn't wait long to pull out of you, and then he's cupping your cheek with one large hand. Smiling down at you with gratitude.

"Such a good little slut," he says, playfully now, as he strokes your face. He lets out a deep sigh, and eases the pressure off your body.

"I'm hungry now, babe. Let's get some nachos."


End file.
